


an occasion

by lawyering0rca



Series: the little things (wip) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil kiss on the cheek, cute shit, i just love kagehina ok, might be a little ooc? sorry im not that good of a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyering0rca/pseuds/lawyering0rca
Summary: and occasionally. they'd hold hands





	an occasion

They've been dating for about a month already. Well, "dating" is an overstatement, I suppose. That's what Hinata hopefully called it in his head anyway.

Nothing really changed, but you could say the extremes have gotten even more extreme. Kageyama kept silent for the most part, resorting to nodding or shaking his head. Hinata talked even more, though the subjects haven't changed at all. The awkward silences got so much longer, they were almost unbearable, but if it meant spending time together, they didn't seem to mind.

And occasionally.

They'd hold hands.

It was still awkward. Hinata suspected it was the reason why Kageyama didn't talk that much, thinking they both must find it difficult to make any illegible sound when such an event is taking place. And yet, these moments weren't perceived as a catastrophe, but rather as something inevitably precious, something they would never part with.

"Your receive was wonky today"

Hinata didn't really hear what he said. Bewildered, he looked up at Kageyama, his phone in his right hand and Hinata's own hand in his left. Kageyama talked?! While holding hands?! Too busy being proud of such an achievement, Hinata didn't even attempt to reply, instead, against his own will, you could say, staring blankly at his beloved setter.

"Are you even listening, idiot?" for just a moment, he looked away from his phone just to glare at Hinata. "I said your receive still sucks."

"W-what?!" he finally came to and began his counterattack. "Look who's talking, Mister... Mister 'My serve got caught up in the net again'!"

"It did not."

"Yes it did!"

" **It did not.** "

Somehow they managed to change the subject and not have a fight over it. The crisis has been successfully avoided.

The streets were surprisingly empty, though it wasn't that late in the evening. It was probably because it was everyone's day off and only these two stayed in the gym after everyone had gone home.

"Kageyama," Hinata said when they stopped to wait for the traffic light.

Expecting an immediate continuation, Kageyama didn't answer right away and just stared in the distance.

"Well?" after half a minute he started getting impatient and possibly a little bit anxious. "What is it?"

Hinata looked up at him with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you like me?"

Kageyama squeezed his hand and muttered something, as if to himself, his face slowly turning more and more red.

"Huh?" Hinata was starting to get nervous too, for some reason uncertain what the reply might be.

"I guess," the answer followed, though there was so much more on his mind than just these two dumb words.

A few seconds of silence were filled with their mutual struggle not to look at each other. The traffic light began to flicker.

"Well. I guess I do to!"

In a momentary impulse of relief and gratitude Hinata stood on tiptoes and gave Kageyama a kiss on the cheek. The traffic light changed to green. Both of their faces - red.

Immediately realizing what had happened he tore himself away from Kageyama.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

In a split second he crossed the road and ran off in the direction of his house. This was where they usually parted ways, as they didn't live very close to each other, but Kageyama thought that maybe it was about time they started covering a larger distance together.

As if there was any other option.

**Author's Note:**

> i love volleyboys and wanted to share my love for them! if you have any criticism regarding the structure, grammar or other important stuff please tell me! but also please be nice while telling me ;w; 
> 
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
